Yuki's life as an idol
by Yukina Fuichiro
Summary: The story takes place before talk show in the last chapter of "The hostess of the host club". I hope you'll like it as much you liked the mentioned fanfic. Oh, and... I only own my OC. Sadly. See you!
1. 1st difficulty

TOk, I'm back! That's all i can say. I was asked to continue "The hostess of the host club" so I'll do it. Sorry but my computer isn't working so I have to write on my phone so it will be a bit (very) short.

CHAPTER 1 - The begining of my carrier.

*lalalalalala*

Oh, shut up already, you stupid clock. Okay everyone. I should tell you what happend after my schoolchangeing, right? Then here it comes.

After i was asked to write a song to Quartet night i was quite busy. I spent time with them and wrote a song titled "poison kiss". They still didn't show or sent me a video about it because they'll let me hear it when I'm out of Shining academi. I am very talented so i finished school in 7 months. The principal said I have skills and will to be an idol so he sent me to the master course. That's where everything starts.

When I arraived to the master course Reiji waited for me. He was very happy. So happy that he didn't see me arraiving. I was kind of hurt. I called for him. " Hey Reiji. Do you mind carrying my bags?"

"Ah, Yukina. It's nice to see you again." he said smiling at me. Actually it was.

"I agree with you. I'm happy to be here again. I can't wait to see what you made out of the music i wrote." I said in happiness.

"Oh, it was really easy if you ask me. The rhytm was simple but very good. Saotome gave us a theme: love. After that we wrote the rest of the song and made a choreography. I think you'll like it." he said with shining eyes.

"If you say so, how are you nowdays?" I asked him.

"I'm fine. And now that we could spend more time together I'm even more happier." he said with a wide smile on his face.

"How are the rest of the group?" I asked with interest in my voice.

"Hmm... Ran-Ran is always making angry faces, Ai-Ai watched over your work in interest and Myu-chan is as cold you you met him the first time. We all missed you." he said with a sad smile.

"I missed you all too." i replead. We looked at each other and just smiled as we went to our meeting place.

After a long walk we arraived at the hall where all the members of Qiartet night stood in the same pose. Reiji put down my bags and ran to the orhers . He pu on the same pose as the others and the music started. After some time I realised it was the song I wrote and they finished. "Poison kiss". It was... a wonderful feeling. Seeing someone singing your song and enjoy singing it. I had to smile at that feeling. I felt warm and happy. Iawear i felt a tear sliding down my cheeks too. I can at last spend time with them. At last.

When the the song ended and they looked at me, crying, Reiji ran ovet to me and asked: " Yu-chan? What's thematter? Was it bad?"

"No.*sniff* I'm just really happy to be here. That's all." I answered and smiled at them.

Ranmaru rolled his eyes and said: "Geez... Can't you jusr stop crying. I'll think you are crybaby if you don'tstop."

I chucled at the comment and whipped my tears away. "So? How are you all? And don't leave out anything because I want to hear everything." I said and looked at them happyly. They started to tell their story...or rather they ended up fighting. But it was interesting because of this. I am happy with them right now. That's the most important thing now. After some time I went to my room, packed out my things, took a shower and went to sleep . I had pleasent dreams.

OWARI

Sorry if it was too thouchy but every story has an episode with a lot of feeling (or at least I think). Ah, and one more thing. I don't own UtaPri. Bye. We'll meet again when my computer is working.


	2. 2nd difficulty

Hello there, guys! How are you? Okay! Now that the computer is working I can write longer chapter. I hope you like it. Then START!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

_"I had terrible night. As happy I went to bed i was as angry and tired now. I woke up at 3 IN THE NIGHT just because of REIJI. He's very talkactive at night too. He sang, he talked and rolled In his bed AND I STILL HEARD IT IN THE NEXT ROOM. HOW CAN RANMARU SLEEP LIKE THIS. AAAAAAAAARGH! I swear __I'll kill** Rei-chan**__ for this once. *sigh* But I can't do anything about it. Who's once an idiot is always an idiot." _I thought that as I ran aruond the dorm. I started to train myself when I went to Shining Academy. I can say that I had some difficulty in the begining but I quicly got used to it. Oh and more thing. You wouldn't think that my brother can be serious but he can. You don't know how demonish he was at the begining of my training. He was far more serious than a barbarian. I'll _**never**_ look down on my brother _**again**_. I start shivering anytime I think about his face. When I stopped the first time I thout my limits are close BUT when i looked up at his face I swear I saw a demon. And the sentence said with a deep voice and cold eyes( of like Sebastian Michaelis)

_**Flashback**_

"You think you can stop after 10 minutes. You want to run another 15 minutes. If you don't I advise you to continue. And don't you dare slow down. Understood?" i just nodded. I couldn't speak I was so scared. "I didn't hear you. Did you understand!?" he said still in a demonic voice.

"I-I understood, sir." I said in a low voice.  
"Did you say anything? I didn't hear you." he said in a (very,very,very) cold voice.  
"I understood." I said louder.  
"Understood, what?" he asked sadistically. Ugh, I swaer he enjoys scaring the shit out of me.  
"I understood,...sir!" i said hesitatly.  
"Then why are still here?" he asked in a deep, demonic voice. I want my idiot brother back. T_T

**_Flayhback end_**

Ugh, I don't want to remember **that**. Okay now start sing. (**A.N.:** title: Burst the gravity- Accel World full)

**_Hatashinai sora no yuku _**  
**_Mienai tsubasa ga michibiku_**  
**_Haruka kanata bokura wo motsu _**  
**_Mada minu mirai e to_**

**_Always samekitteta _**  
**_Hayasugiru Day and Night_**  
**_Toumei na yami ni kakomare _**  
**_Daremo nita wa no naka de_**

**_Found you ano hi no kaze yureugoita Passion_**  
**_And all of my past subete kimi ni au tame no Process datta ne_**  
**_Slowly open my eyes within the blackness_**  
**_Kanata kara kikoeru yokan ni _**  
**_Kodou furuwasete itai kara_**

**_It's unlimited, it's unlimited_**  
**_If I can believe myself again_**  
**_Hikari no naka mezamete yuku _**  
**_Shinjite kureta kimi to nara_**

**_Never let it go, Never lose my way _**  
**_Koko de umarekawaru keshiki_**  
**_Kizu sae ima hokori ni naru _**  
**_Dakara kimi to Burst the Gravity_**

*sight* Okay. Let's try a harder. (A title again: Natsuki Shinomiya- Orion de SHOUT out)

**_ZARA tsuita Shadow Minds kurui souna hodo_**  
**_Who Am I? michibiite yami no tsuki yo_**  
**_kokochi ii Dark Wind mabushikute Shining Sky_**  
**_soredemo asahi e to kogareru_**  
**_kage to hikari ore to omae chikadzuiteku_**  
**_Real to Fake ga towareteru_**  
**_Black? White? naze ka? naze ka? kokoro ga_**  
**_"rashikuiro yo" to SHAUTO shite_**  
**_utau yo_**  
**_tsuyoku moete iru yozora no ORION annafuuni_**  
**_HĀTO no honoo no omomuku mama ikireba ii_**  
**_zenaku to gotaku narabe nayami tsukuseba ii sa_**  
**_Gemini Syndrome_**

**_nukumori ga Empty yoi no kuchibiru yo_**  
**_Where Is ai? dakishimete yoake made o_**  
**_ore dake no Angel Lips_**  
**_naze IKEnai? Devil Heart_**  
**_kajitsu no kaori ga Uh afureru_**  
**_yokubou honmou zetsubou kibou kono zenbu no_**  
**_furi haba aru hou ga kagayaku hazu_**  
**_tabun zutto kyou mo asu mo mayou sa_**  
**_dakedo mayou koto wa HONKI no Trues_**  
**_omoi o subete hikisukeru BURAKKU HŌRU koi mo yume mo_**  
**_hoshii mono wa te o nobasa nakerya MONO ni naranai  
_****_futari no jibun tachi to tatakai kotae o shire  
_****_tokihanatte Your Dream_**

**_michiru tsunoru tagiru mukau sono me wa_**  
**_"rashikuiro yo" to SHAUTO shite_**  
**_utau yo_**  
**_tsuyoku moete iru yozora no ORION annafuuni_**  
**_HĀTO no honoo no omomuku mama ikireba ii_**  
**_nageku kurai ga choudo ii sagashi tsudzukete madoe_**  
**_Gemini Syndrome_**

**_zenaku to gotaku narabe nayami tsukureba ii sa_**  
**_shinjite mite Your Dream_**

Haah, You don't know how hart to sing while you run. Especially a song that has so many high voices. Anyway, I finished my morning run so now I'm running back to my room. I wanted to step in my room when I heard someone calling my name.  
"YYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN" (I think you know who is it. Or not?) When I looked at the direction the vioce came from. I saw... YUKARI!? "Yu -chan! How could you leave without telling me!? HOW!? I thought you love me! YU-CHAN!" She said with anime tears in her eyes and hugged me _**very **_thigthly.  
"Y-Y-Yu-Yuka... i c-can't... breath!" I said breathlessly.  
"Ah! Sorry! But how could you!?" she said as she looked at me wuth sad eyes. It was... adorable. I can see why the girls back at Ouran screamed so much about me. We basically twins but our acting is completly different. I don't intend to make cute faces... seriously. Well, sometimes I do. But Yukari always does that. What a cheater. Okay, let me tell you about Yuka.

Her name is Yukari Fuichiro. She's my twin sister but she's a bit taller than me. Let's say her weigh is normal for girls in our age. I envy her because of that. And there is another thing I envy her. Her happy-go-lucky acting. For her it's natural. Not like for me. My father sent me to make my life better so I could be an idol like her and brother. She always wears mini-skirts, bright blouses, shirts and t-shirts. She's still not an idol but she's close to it. She's our brother's partner. My brother, Yujiro writes the songs and they finish it together. Yukari is a good singer like other students at Shining Academy. Something makes her special. Her innocence. She's never talking big and do nothing. She's honest, innocent, always happy, careing and kind. She's the best sister i could wish for. Oh and one more thing: she's an otaku.

"Oh! Sorry! I just wanted to surprise you! You always look happy when I send you a song, right? I just wanted to make you happy." I smiled at her kindly.  
"Really? Well, then I was than you. Is the song done? Is it? Is it?" she asked hopefully.  
"Like I said I wanted to surprise you and I'm here for almost 10 hours. I still didn't start it. But if you'd like me to sing _'Bleach opening 10'_ I'll do it. Later. Now I'll take a shower and meet you at the hall. I'll be there in 30 minutes. Maybe you should meet Quartet night. But I'll tell you that Ranmaru is very moody in the morning. See you later." I said and went to have a shower. After 28 minutes in bath I dressed up and went to the hall. When I stepped in I saw something strange, rare and unbelivable. Kurosaki Ranmaru... after about 10 he woke up... SMILED. **:O** It's... It's impossible. I must be dreaming. He did not smirked... smiled. Warmly, kindly and... I don't belive I say it... **HAPPYLY**. WHO DID THIS? WHEN DID THE APOCALPSE BROKE OUT? Wait! Isn't he talking to Yuka... whoose sitting on his lap and being hugged by Ranmaru. It can't be. I remember Yuka talking about her boyfriend. he has unique hair colour, unique eyes and he's a tsundere. Yes, completly like him. I was so shocked that I didn't hear Yuka calling me.  
"-an! -chan! NEE-CHAN!" when i realised she was calling she was centimeters away my face.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and fell on the floor."Huh? Oh! What is it?" I asked stupidly.  
"Nee-chan! Is that so surprising that you became ston for a minute?" she asked while she pouted.  
"Sooo... HE's your boyfriend?" I asked her as I pointed at him.  
"Yes! Isn't that cool!?" she said happyly. I sighed and walked in front of Ranmaru and made the most devilish face I only put on my face when i's about Yuka.  
**"If she cries just once because of you, I'll find you and your meet will be in a lion's stomach. Understood?" **He gulped and nodded. **"I didn't hear you! _Understood?_" **at that he gulped once again and answered.  
"I do, j-just be back to your no-normal-self aleady!" he said when he was as pale as the wall. And not the brightest wall. After his answer I calmed down and smiled at him.  
"Well, then I give you two my bless. Welcome to the Fuichiro family, soon-to-be-brother-in-law!" I said and went back to everyone. "Good morning, everyone!"  
"Good morning!" they all said in union.  
"So Yuka! Now that I have one more reason, do want to hear _'Scandal by Shoujo S'_? I asked sweetly.  
"Really? Really? Really? I do!?" she said happyly.  
_'I see! so you are still the same.' _I thought and sight. When the music started I opened my eyes and started to sing (_'Scandal by Shoujo S' if you didn't notice it, but I highly doubt it)_

_**Sakki made to itteru koto chigau ja nai**_  
_**Chotto dake sugao miseta keredo**_  
_**Zutto iraira iraira shite wa**_  
_**Atashi o mono mitai ni atsukatte**_  
_**Sakki made to itteru koto chigau ja nai**_

_**Dareka no sei ni shite wa nigekakure shiteru hibi**_  
_**Ate ni naranai wa I'm sorry toriaezu sayonara**_

_**Anata ga inai to iya iya tte ieru wagamama**_  
_**(Zutto kienai you ni kesanai you ni)**_  
_**Aijou? Yuujou? Shiritai koto wa nandemo**_  
_**(Aimai sugite wakaranai yo)**_  
_**Itsuka kokoro no oku no doa o tataku anata o matteiru**_

_**Sakki kara jibun no koto bakkari ja nai**_  
_**Chotto gurai kizutsuite mitara?**_

_**Sou yatte yasashii kotoba de goma kasanaide**_  
_**Shinjirarenai wa kakkotsukenaide yo**_

_**Nannen tatte mo itsu ni natte mo yamenaide**_

_**Atashi ga inai to dame dame tte itte sunao ni**_  
_**(Motto hoshigatte yo tsuyogaranaide)**_  
_**Ai no zanzou yumemiru shoujo esukeepu**_  
_**(Tsukamattari nigekittari)**_  
_**Itsuka kokoro no kagi o kowasu you na...**_

_**Anata ga inai to iya iya tte ieru wagamama**_  
_**(Zutto kienai you ni kesanai you ni)**_  
_**Aijou? Yuujou? Shiritai koto wa nandemo**_  
_**(Aimai sugite wakaranai yo)**_  
_**Itsuka kokoro no oku o daitekureru anata o matteiru**_

_**Hoka ni wa nanimo iranai ya iya iya iya**_  
_**Ashita mo shinjiteitai iya iya iya iya iya iya**_

Okay,** that**'s what I call success. Everyone's jaw is on the floor. Ah, how I like this song. The first one who was waking up from the shock was Yukari.  
"Nee-chan... THAT WAS AMAZING!" she shoued with stars in her eyes.  
"Uh... I see. so how did you two became a couple?" I asked Yuka and Ranmaru with an ineterested smile.  
"Oh! Well... We don't to tell anybody about that still. Sorry, nee-chan!" she said apologically (sorry if I didn't write it correctly).  
"Oh, that's a pity! Do you have any surprise for me?" I asked her.  
"Hmm..." she thout for a moment. "Yes, I have. I and Yujiro debuted!" she said with a HUGE smile on her face.  
"Oh! That's my sister! High-five!"I said happyly as Yuka and I high-fived.

"Ahhhhhh! So you are here! I told you to wait for me." said a sad and angr voice in the door. When I looked there I saw my brother.  
"Ah! Nii-san! Hello! Was your morning pleasant?" I asked in the same time with Yuka.  
"Oh, I had! OF COURSE I DIDN'T HAVE A PLEASANT MORNING!" in the begining he said calmly and in the last part he shouted as he chased Yuka. And unfortinatly me too. When he caught us he smirked and we knew what he will do. He staretd to tickle us. After some minutes Yuka and i was laughting uncontrolably.  
"N-N-Nii-chan... hahaha... st-op... ahaha... al-already!" I screamed with teary eyes as I laught. At that the room fell to silence. After a half minute of silence Yujiro was the one who broke it.  
"YUUUUUUU! YOU ARE SO CUTE!" he said as he hugged me even more tighty than Yuka.  
"I... can't... breath!" I said and passed out. Literally. The last thing I heard was 3 voices that called me.  
"Yu-chan!" the first was my brother.  
"Yuki!" I heard my sister's voice.  
"Yukina!" was the last one. Reiji? Why did he... call... me... b...y... my..na-.  
That was the last thing I heard and I fell into blackness.

_**Owari**_

* * *

Hi there, guys! How was it? Please don't forget to review. That will help me to continue the story. Thanks! Bye-bye!

Yukina Fuichiro


	3. 3rd difficulty

**Yukina Fuichiro: Hmm... Let's see... How can I continue... How?  
Jinguji Ren: Hey, lady! We want to be in the story. Can you put us in it, please? *wink*  
Yukina Fuichiro: No, Ren. I won't. But instead of giving me stupid advices you should help.  
Kotobuki Reiji: Yuki-chan you meany. *pouting face*  
Yukina Fuichiro: SHUT UP, REIJI! Yeah, so I don't own UtaPri (unfortinatly). Enjoy**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3**_

"Yuki! Yukina! Wake up! Yuki!" I heard someone yelling. When I opened my eyes I saw Reiji' s panicing face. Why is he making that face? Hmm... Must be because I passed out. Haa... And I thought my morning will be normal.  
"Good morning for you too." Isaid sarcastically and sat up with Reiji's help. "Where am I?" I asked them.  
"In the ! Was it Yujiro's fault you passed out?" asked Reiji.  
"Yes, I think he was the fault." I answered now in sitting position with Reiji kneeling next to me.  
"SEE? I TOLD YOU IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" He roared angrily at my brother.  
"Reiji calm down! It was a onetime thing. Beside, you always hugging her." Yujiro said while he pouted."AT LEAST I DON'T CHOKE HER!" Reiji shouted at my brother again.  
"Man, calm down already. What's up with you? You already shouted for almast balf an hour and you can still do it? Besides, you never got angry, why now?" asked an anoyed Ranmaru.  
"You should be angry if Yuka -Chan would pass out." Reiji said posting.  
"But she's my girlfriend! You two don't even go out!" said Ranmaru a bit angrily. Then there w as an akward, long silence in the room. "Maji? (Really?) You are going out and you didn't tell us?" Ranmaru smirked at him. When I heard that sentence I blushed and looked at Ranmaru.  
"You can't be serious! If you are going out with my sister that doesn't mean that I'm going out with anyone. Reiji say something already!" I said and looked at him blushing madly. What I saw was... nothing. When I started look for Reiji I found him on the in a very... funny position. When I saw the position I started to laugh immedetly.  
"Ahahahaha! Re-Reiji! G-G-Get... Ahahahaha u-up! P-Please! I- I can't st-stop laughing. Ahahahah" I said takeing deep breathes. When everyone saw my reaction, they looked at Reiji and started to laugh too.  
"I didn't think it will hit you like that. God, if I didn't know you are hopeless with girls I'd think you two are going out." said Ranmaru after everyone calmed down and Reiji got up from the floor.  
"Okay! hat happe-" I wanted to ask something when a certain someone shouted. I promis you'll figure out who.  
"MISS FUICHIRO~! IT'S NICE TO SE YOU AWAKE~. I HAVE A WOOOOOORK FOR YOUUUUUUUU!" of course it was Shining Saotome.  
"Umm... okay?" I asked unsurely.  
"YOU'LL PLAAAAAAAAY IN A NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW FILM AS A SUPPPPPORITNG CHARACTER!" he shouted happily while he formed a star with his hand.  
"Um... Pardon? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! I DIDN'T LEARN HOW TO ACT BESIDES MAKEING CUTE FACES. AND THAT WAS ONLY BECAUSE OF STUPID FATHER. NO! I WON'T DO IT." I shouted.  
"Miss~ Fuichiroooo! My friend asked perrrrrrrrsonellllly for yooooouuuuu! I prooooooomised to send you. You'll get douuuuuuuble of the payment." he said _a bit_ more seriously.  
"But why me? I don't even knnow how to act." I said panicing.  
"That's the point. You have the potential to become an actress. And a very good one." said a figure in the door. I looked at him.  
"Forgive me if I hurt your pride, but who are you?" I asked him.  
"I'm Takarada Lory. President of L.M.E." he said. **(A.N.: He's from** _**Skip beat.**_** There will be others from it.****)**  
"And how do planning on to make an _actress_ out of me?" I asked him.  
"I have two heplers for that. They are Mogami Kyoko and Tsuruga Ren. Come in, please." he said and two person came in. On was an older and colder (Jinguji) Ren. His name is matching too. Let's call him Ren2. And the secoond was a bit taller girl than me. Kyoko was her name, right? Let's call her 'Kyoko-chan'.  
"Good day, Fuichiro-san. I'm Tsuruga Ren. It's a pleasure to meet you." said Ren2 while he smiled non-stop. It's so fake.  
"The pleasure is all mine." I said and smiled at him like he did to me. It's hard. How can he do that? Ah I don't care.  
"Good morning,Yukina-san" the girl greeted me. Her smile wasn't fake at least. She looks kind."Nice to meet you, I'm Mogami Kyoko!" she said with a true smile. Hah, Ren and Ren2! You should learn from her.  
"It's nice to meet you too, Kyoko-chan! You don't mind if I cal you that, right?" I asked her with my true smile too.  
"I don't mind. Can I cal you Yuki-chan?" she asked me.  
"Yes, actually I wanted to aske you to call me Yuki." I answered her. I turned to Lory-san. "will I learn here or I have to go to your agency?" I asked him.  
"They'll stay here. Oh and one more thing. You should teach them how to sing. It would be very interesting. See you later! Bye-bye!" he answered and got on his helicopter(?).  
"Umm... Where will they stay at, president? I can take Kyoko chhan, but I don't have enough space for Jing- I mean Tsuruga-san." I said with a slight blush in the end. TSURUGA Ren looked at me strangly. As he asked me: "Who is that Jing- you mistook me for?", but he hold his question.  
"He will beeeee in mister... KOOOOOOOTOBUKI'S ROOOOOOOOOOM." he shouted and vanished into thin air.

**Reiji's POV:**

_How can Yukina smile at **him** like that? That... That... adorably. Why am I so jealous? And now **he**'s staying in MY room? Hs president went mad? And why am I mad? Why is that? I don't understand. Maybe I... No, no, no! That can't be. It musn't fall in... Ahhhhhh! Stop! Stop! Stupid Reiji!_  
"Hey Reiji! are you in there? Is jealousy clouded your mind?" asked Ran-Ran.  
"Haha! What are you talking about Ran-Ran? Why would I be jealous?" I asked back. _Of course I'm jealous.  
_"Then why didn't you say your name when it was your turn? Even Camus told his. Everyone is waiting for you." he said. _And why whould I do that?  
_"Hi-hi! I'm Kotobuki Reiji! Nice to meet you!" I said cheerfully and smiled wildly. Yuna looked at like she was analyzing me. _Why are you looking at me like that?  
_The two guests just nodded their heads. Then _**he**_ turned to me.  
"So I'll be your room mate for some time." **_he_** said and smiled.  
"Yeah! Take care of me!" I said with a wider smile.

**Yuki's POV:**

Something is strange in Reiji. He sounds angry and... sad? Why? Hmm... I'll ask him later. And his smile. It's not natural like always. Really strange. Okay... I really have to ask him about it. But not now. I have to show Kyoko-chan out room.

After I showed her our room I went for a walk. While I was walking I saw Reiji taking a deep breath. Is he about to sing? Let's hear it. Maybe I'll fidure out his problem.

_**You take me down, spin me around,**_  
_**You got me running all the lights,**_  
_**Don't make a sound, talk to me now,**_  
_**Let me inside your mind**_

_**I don't know what your thinking sugar,**_  
_**But I just got that feeling sugar,**_  
_**I can hear the sirens burning red lights**_  
_**turning, I can turn back now**_  
_**So hold, on tight,**_

_**I don't know where the lights are taking off,**_  
_**But something in the dark is dangerous,**_  
_**And nothing's holding back the two of us,**_  
_**Baby this is getting seruois,**_  
_**ohh... Dange-Dangerous**_

_**Show me your soul, I gotta know,**_  
_**Bet that you're beautyful inside,**_  
_**Toes on the glass, car moving fast,**_  
_**Come take the wheel &amp; drive**_

_**I don't know what your thinking sugar,**_  
_**But I just got that feeling sugar,**_  
_**I can hear the sirens burning red lights**_  
_**turning, I can turn back now**_  
_**So hold, on tight,**_

_**I don't know where the lights are taking off,**_  
_**But something in the dark is dangerous,**_  
_**And nothing's holding back the two of us,**_  
_**Baby this is getting seruois,**_  
_**ohh... Dange-Dangerous,**_  
_**ohh... Dange-Dangerous**_

_**It's Dangerous, so Dangerous, I wanna do it again,**_  
_**It's Dangerous, so Dangerous, I wanna do it again,**_  
_**It's Dangerous, so Dangerous, I wanna do it again,**_

_**I don't know where the lights are taking off,**_  
_**But something in the dark is dangerous,**_  
_**And nothing's holding back the two of us,**_  
_**Baby this is getting seruois,**_  
_**ohh... Dange-Dangerous**_  
_**ohh... Dange-Dangerous**_

_'Hmm... Isn't that... **Dangerous from David Guetta**. That's so not like him. Oh no! He's turning around. He'll see me. I gotta go.' I thought and ran for it.'_

**3rd person POV:**

How can theynot notice their feelings for each other, damn it? Idiots! Yukari and their idiot brother will push them a little. I don't care.

**Normal POV:**

After that accident everything went calmly.

* * *

**Yukina Fuichiro: Okay! It's not a crossover because there are only 3 character from _Skip beat and... and... and I don't know. Sorry for seriousness. And Reiji's position can be imagined. I don't know what is funny for you. Bye!_**

**_Jinguji Ren: It was close, lady! But my name is JINGUJI Ren, not TSURUGA Ren. _****_And I'm honored you wanted to write 'Jinuji-san' instead of 'Tsuruga-san'. Oh and bye lady-tachi! Good day!  
Yukina Fuichiro: Don't whine like that, Ren! Good b-_**

**_Tsuruga Ren: Ren2? Really? Haa... Well... I'm happy to be here. Bye-b_**

**_Jinguji Ren: Don't you dare think ladies like you more than me.  
Tsuruga Ren: Than why did Fuichiro-san chose me?_**

**_*Ren and Ren2 are having staring contest*_**

**_Yukina Fuichiro: GO REN! GO!_**

**_Ren and Ren2: WHAT REN?_**

**_Yukina Fuichiro: *sweatdrop* W-well. Bye-bye everyone! Good day!_**


	4. 4th difficulty

**Sorry for the note last time. I got some ideas about the story andnobody seemed to finish it, so I'll do it. :)**

Yukina P.O.V.

Why did he sing that song? Why? And did he sing for? Who? And why is that bothering me so much? He is a friend, that's why, of course. But why that much? I don't understand.

Reiji P.O.V.

Who was there? Was it my imagination? But if not, then who? Haa~ Oh! It's almost time to go back to my room and HIM. Damn! Well, let's get going. After some time of walking and (very fake) smile I got back to my... OUR room. When I opened the door, HE already felt himself at home. And the fight only starts now. Afterall he's an actor.

"Hello, Kotobuki-san!?" he asked with a smile. So fake. Well, at least that's a similarity.

"Oh~ Hi! Do you want to go on a tour arond the residence, Tsu-kun?" I asked and hoped very much he says no.

"I would like to." that... he does it on prupose. I swear.

"Well, then GO!" I tried to ay as cheerfully I could, turned around and started our (long) tour. We went from room to room and corridor to corridor when I dumped into someone. "Yuk-chan? Ah, Suman, suman! Are you okey?" I asked when I realised who it is.

"Oh, Reiji! Just fine, thanks! What are you doing?" she asked. And smiled. Oh, god! that smile.

"Just showing Tsu-kun the residance." I answered.

"Oh! I"m doing the same with Kyoko-chan. Do you mind if we are going you?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course I don't mind. Ne~ Yu-chan, did you start to write your new song?" I asked.

"I still didn't. But I'll start it tomorrow. Could you give me some advice?" she asked. She asking me? Lucky~

"Maybe something to Ran-Ran and Yuka-chan." I said.

"Hmm... Good idea. Thanks!" she said with a happy smile. "Here is the training room." she said to kyoko.

"Nevermind that. I'm glad I could help." I answered with a smile.

Kyoko and Ren P.O.V.

'They are so into each other.' thought Ren and Kyoko while the tour as they looked at each other. 'When will they realise?' they thought with a smile on their faces.

"Here is the traing room." said Yuki and they turned their attention back to them.

"Nevermind that. I'm glad I could help." Reiji said with a (very) happy smile.

'As I thought.' The actor and acteress thought again.

Yukina P.O.V.

'I'm going to find out abou this. No matter what!' I thought as I walked with him. "Ne, Reiji! What do you think about David Guetta?"

"Hmm? He's good, why?" Reiji answered. 'Does she know?' could be read from his face.

"Just thinking. His song titled Dangerous is good, don't you think?" I asked, in the hope he'll read beetwen the lines.

"Oh, that song. Yeah, it's good." he said carefully. He's got it.

"What's your favourite from him?" I asked so I could figure out his problem.

"I don'T have a favourite. What's yours?" he asked.

"I don't have one. I started to listen to his songs a fewdays ago." I answered.

"I see." he answered. There was a pregnant silence.

"Reiji, can we talk after the tour? Just the two of us." I said. Tsuruga-san and Kyoko looked at me in surprise.

"Why no? I don't have to do anything today." he answered.

**-Timeskip-**

Normal P.O.V.

"So what do you want to talk about, Yu-chan?" Reiji asked.

"Just making sure everything is alright with you. You seem to be a bit upset. Do you want to talk about it?" Yuki asked.

"I can't deny it, right?" Reiji asked back. "I don't want to. At least not now and with you. I'm just confused I think." answered Reiji with a sad smile.

"Not with me? If it's someone else, will you talk?" Yuki asked him a bit worried and hopefully.

"Maybe. But thanks for your care!" Reiji said a bit more lightly.

"Well, at least I can dothat for you. You mean a lot to me, Reiji. I don't like it when you force a smile. I lilke your natural ones more. I'm worried when I see your fake ones." Yuki admited and went crimson red a moment later. "W-Well, if... you want to talk about it... you know... where to find me. Bye!" she said blushing madly as she walked away. More like ran. Reiji just watched her running away. He smiled a bit sadly but everybody could see he was better, even if it was just a bit.

Yukina P.O.V.

'Oh my god! What did I say? Why? Stupid Yuki! Ah~ What do I do n-' My thining stoped because I ran into someone. "Ah! Sorry Tsuruga-san! Sorry! I didn't pay attention." I said without breathing.

"Oh, Fuichiro-san! There isn't anything to apologize/apologise(?) for. You seemed to be deep in thoughts. Want to talk about it?" he asked smiling and with a little emotion in his voice.

"Huh? Oh! No, but thanks, Tsuruga-san Bye!" I said and ran away. I didn't stop unti I was in the garden, far from everyone. I had to think about that.

Reiji P.O.V.

'Hmm... I mean a lot to her? But how?' was the thought I had as I went where my leg took me. My thinking stopped when I dumped into someone.

"Oi! Reiji! Watch where you are going! Are you even awake?" Ran-Ran asked angrily.

"Oh! Ran-Ran, Gomen! I'm thinking." I said.

"I noticed that. What is so important that made you think that much?" he asked.

"I talked to Yuki-chan." I said.

"She confessed her love for you, or what?" he asked in a calmer tone.

"What? No! Just said... something like that." I admited witha little blush.

"Okey, what happened?" he asked seriously.

"Well while I was showing Ren around I ran into her and she and Kyoko-chan joined us. We talked a bit. She asked for advice and I gave her that she asked if we can talk in private. I said yes and when we finished the tour we went to the training room. She asked if something is the matter that made me upset. I said I can't talk about it yet and to her. She asked I'd talk about it if it wasn't her. I said not she said she likes my natural smiles, my fake ones makes her sad and... i mean a lot to her." I blushed at this part and contnoued. "She went red after that and said I know where to find her if I want to talk to her and ran away" I finished and looked up.

"So? What's the matter with that?" he asked.

"I mean a lot her as what? Family? Friend? Boyfriend?" I asked sadly.

"Haa~ Man, you really are bad with women. Why do you think she ran away blushing after she said that?" he asked like I was an idiot.

"Umm... Boyfriend?" I asked idiotically.

"Yes, then why don't you tell her you love her?" he asked.

"I-I don't... love he." I said blushing.

"Of course you do. I'll give you a week and if you don't confess, if you don't do it I'll drag you to her and make you." he said and went away.

Yukina P.O.V.

'What to do? What to do? I said such an emberassing thing. Ah~ I act like Yuka before Ranmaru. Wait! That's is. She loved Ranmaru but was scared to say it to him. That means I... love Reiji?' I thought sitting on bed, knees hugged to my chest, head on my knees,but Kyoko-chan stopped the rest of the thoughts.

"Umm... Yuki-chan? Are you okey?" she asked.

"Huh? Yeah... I just... have a problem. can you help me?" I asked her.

"If I could." she answered with a smile.

"How do you confss someone your feelings if you are too emberassed to even look st him wizhout blushing?" I asked her.

"Well, I'd get together all my bravery and tell him. Why? Who do you want to confess?" she asked

"Reiji" I wishpered and hid my face in with my knees.

"Good luck, then! You can do it!" she said softly.

"Thanks!" I said, got up and smiled at her. I waved at her and went down to the hall in the hope I'll find of him there was Quartet Night minus Reiji and my siblings.

"Ah! Yuki, I wanted find you just now. Come and sit with them." Yuka said pulling me to the next seat to Ranmaru and sat me down.

"What are you going to do?" I asked her.

"We're going to show you our debut song." she said smiling widely.

"Oh! Yeah I wanted to hear it, by the way." I said.

"Enjoy the show!" My siblings said together and the light went out. The reflectors showed them and Yujiro started to sing. (The song is _Servant of evil - classic version - by gero_)

_Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai_  
_Unmei wakatsu aware na futago_  
_Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba_  
_Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

_Kitai no naka bokura wa umareta_  
_Shukufuku suru wa kyoukai no kane_  
_Otonatachi no katte na tsugou de_  
_Bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa_

_Tatoe sekai no subete ga_  
_Kimi no teki ni narou tomo_  
_Boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara_  
_Kimi wa soko de waratteite_

_Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai_  
_Unmei wakatsu aware na futago_  
_Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba_  
_Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

_Tonari no kuni e dekaketa tokini_  
_Machi de mikaketa midori no ano ko_  
_Sono yasashige na koe to egao ni_  
_Hitome de boku wa koi ni ochimashita_

_Dakedo oujo ga ano ko no koto_  
_Keshite hoshii to negau nara_  
_Boku wa sore ni kotae you_

_Doushite? Namida ga tomaranai_

_Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai_  
_Unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago_  
_"Kyou no oyatsu wa BURIOSSHU dayo" _  
_Kimi wa warau mujaki ni warau_

_Mousugu kono kuni wa owaru darou_  
_Ikareru kokumintachi no te de_  
_Kore ga mukui dato iu no naraba_  
_Boku wa aete sore ni sakaraou_

_Hora boku no fuku wo kashite ageru"_  
_"Kore wo kite sugu onige nasai"_  
_"Daijoubu bokura wa futago da yo"_  
_"Kitto darenimo wakaranaisa"_

_Boku wa oujo kimi wa toubousha_  
_Unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago_  
_Kimi wo aku dato iu no naraba_  
_Boku datte onaji chi ga nagareteru_

_Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni_  
_Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no_  
_Chouten ni kunrin shiteta_  
_Totemo kawaii boku no kyoudai_

_Tatoe sekai no subete ga_  
_Kimi no teki ni narou tomo_  
_Boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara_  
_Kimi wa dokoka de waratteite_

_Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai_  
_Unmei wakatsu aware na futago_  
_Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba_  
_Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

_Moshi mo umare kawareru naraba_  
_Sono toki wa mata asonde ne_

"It was amazing! I could imagine the room changeing. Like it was real. Wow!" I said and clapped along with Quartet Night (minus Reiji).

"Well, we were thinking about you while we wrote it." Yuka said.

"Oh! Thanks! I love you two just as much." I said smileing happily. "By the way, where is Reiji? I want to talk to him." I said and looked at Quartet Night.

"He just went away about 10 minutes. He didn't say where. I didn't want to ask him either." Ranmaru answered.

"Oh! Thanks!" I said disappointed. "Then bye guys! See ya later!" I said and went out to the lake.

People-in-the-hall's P.O.V. 

"Kurosaki, where is Reiji?" asked camus, who thought something big was about to happen.

"I told you, I don't know." answered Ranmaru. Camus stared at him. Very darkly and coldly. "Haa~ Okey! Come closer, everyone!" he said and when everyone was near enoght he whispered: "Reiji went to Shibuya. He's buying present to the kid. He said he's gointo confess to her tomorrow. I don't think I have to ask you to don't tell it to her." and leand back on the sofa's back. Everyone nodded their heads.

Yukin's P.O.V.

After I came out of the hall I went back to my room. Kyok-chan was there and read something. She looked up when the door opened.

"How was it?" she asked.

"Nothing happened. He's not here. He went away about 20 minutes ago." I said sadly.

"There is always tomorrow. Don't give up!" Kyoko said smiling softly.

"Thanks, Kyoko-chan!" I said smiling still sadly.

After that the day went normally. I din't meet Reiji. I was a bit disappointed when I went to sleep but hoped tomorrow I could tell him.

**Owari**


	5. 5th difficulty

A.N.: Hello there, dear readers! Here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

"..." = phone talking

_"..."_ = script part

"..." = sceach

_'...'_ = thoughts

(...) = A.N.

* * *

**Reiji's P.O.V.:**

_'Okay! So presents. Let's see. She likes music and sweets. Then I'll buy her chocolate and maybe a Cd. No a song. I'll sing a song. Flowers are so... typical. Hmm... That's it! Strings for her guitar. Necklace and... that's enought.'_ I thought as I sat on a bench. I stood up when my phone rang. I looked at my phone to see who it is. _'Unknown number?'_ I answered the phone.

"Hi-hi! Reiji talking." I said cheerfully.

"Hello Reiji! Yujiro speaking." he answered. _'Oh, maybe Ai-Ai gave him my number.'_

"Oh! Hello Yuji-chi! Why are you calling?" I wondered. _'I hope he's calling to help me.'_

"I thoght you might need help with Yuki's present." he said in a happy tone.

"Ah, thank you very much Yuji-chi!" I said hopefully.

"Yeah, so what do you want to buy her?" he asked.

"I thought about a Cd, chocolate, flowers, a necklace, guitar-strings and a song." I answered.

"Hmm... Buy chocolate and false-flowers, maybe acacia. She's allergetic for a lot of flower. I'd buy her matching braclet if I'd be in your shoes. And of course the singing. Don't buy the rest." he said after some moments.

"That's a good idea! Thank you!" I said.

"I doidn't doo anything. It was you who figured out most of it. good luck finding them! Bye!" he said.

"Bye!" I said and we both hung up.

After he's advice I went to a shop and bought darkchocolate-comfit for her. I went to a jewelry shop and looked for matching braclets. I didn't find them so I asked the assistant. I noticed how beautiful Yukina is next to te assistant. I thanked her and tried to find the perfect pair. And I found them.  
They were black macramé bracelet with hearts on them. 'I love you' was written on the hearts. Yes, they were perfect. I paid for the braclets and went to a shop. I found a plastic-acacia, a red bow and wrapping-paper with musicnotes on it. The paper was red and the notes were red. _'Good. Now I just have to go back and wrap the presents.'_

**TIMESKIP**

When I arraived back I started to go to my room. I just hope I won't run into Yuki-chan. No, I didn't run into Yukina. I almost ran into Ren. I noticed him in time so I could dodge the him.

"Oh! Sorry Ren-chan! I'm in a hurry right now." I said and waited for him to say something.

"Haa... Why is that you all are running into me? In the evening Fuichiro-san and now you Kotobuki-san. Well, care to tell me what is in the bag?" he asked.

"That? Nothing. Just some things." I answered easily.

"Then you can surely show me what is in the bag, right?" he asked with that cold smile.

"I CAN, yeah. But don't HAVE to show you." I said with the same smile as him. He looked at me in wonder and answered with a little smile.

"You pick things up easily." he said.

"Ha? How do you know that?" I asked. He just smiled knowingly.

"You should act more." he said and went away.

"What? I don't understand." I said and shrugged my shoulders and went back to my room. I sat down in front of my desk and started to wrap the presents for Yukina. I cut the wrapping paper smaller and put the comfit on it. I put one of the braclets on the comfit and tied the bow so the bow held the little pocket together. I pinned the acacia in the bo and raised it in the air. It looked good. I put my braclet next to the pocket so I won't forget to put it on tomorrow. It HAD to be perfect. With that I went to sleep.

**Next day**

I got up and chose my clothes very carefully. 'Okay Reiji! Don't screw this up. You can do it!' I encouraged myself. I dressd up and went down to the living room. Almost everybody was there. Ren and Myu-chan were drinking tea, Yuka-chan sat in Ran-Ran's lap, Ai-Ai did something on his laptop (again) and Kyoko-chan read a script. I guess she has a job. Lucky, Yuki-chan is not here yet. I went to the tabble and stopped.

"Hey, guys! Can you do something for me, please?" I asked them.

"We're not gong to confess the kid your feelings." said Ran-Ran without looking at me.

"I didn't want to ask that. can you give this letter to Yuki-chan and keep he away the training room until 11 o'clock, please?" I asked them with hope.

"Ha? Just that?" asked Ran-Ran.

"Yep" I said smiling. And of course Ren had to say something.

"And why would we do that?" he asked a little coldly. _'Really, Ren? Really?'_

"Why woldn't you do that?" I asked with the same tone as him. He looked at Kyoko-chan who watched us intensly. She noiced Ren's look and nodded. I looked between them. _'What?'_ She got up and came up to me. She gave me the script she read.

"Kotobuki-san, can you read the highlined sentences aloud with feelings, please?" she asked. _'Again. What?'_

"Uh... Sure!" I said and started to read the sentences. 'That's easy.' I coughted. I inhaled deeply. Ren started the scene.

_"You think you are so good? Hmm?"_ he said and smirked I said my part. I turned to him angrily and sadly in the same time.

_"Yeah? Remind me **who** ran away from the funeral. **You.** I waited for **hours**. I stood in front of mum's grave and you didn't come__. How would you feel? Hmm?" _I asked as my face turned to an angry and hurt tone. _"Why? Why didn't you come to her funeral?" _I kept that face. I was so into the script that I didn't notice everyone's interested staring. Ren's face turned serious and said his line.

_"You wouldn't understand."_ he said in an emotionless and a bit sad voice.

_"Really? Then why don't you enlighten me? Tell me so I can understand you!"_ I said without changeing the tone.

"I lied to you. I... couldn't into your yes." he said with so real regret that I would belive if I didn't know he played. I made a surprised face.

"Lied? Why would you lie?" I asked in the matching tone.

_"I was..."_ he went silent and looked at the ground. When he looked up I could see the regret and sadness in his eyes. I almost dropped my character. Again I didn't notice Kyoko-chans impressed nod. _"afraid. Afraid of rejection and despite."_ he said very convincignly. _'Whoa... he's good.'_

_"I don't understand. Why whould we look down on you? You couldn't do anything about her death." _I said with confused voice.

_"No... That's where I lied. I was with mother when she died. I could stop it. But I didn't. I..." _he paused before continuouing his sentance. _"was disgusted by myself." _he looked into my eyes and I almost believed his act. ALMOST. _"I guess it's too late to ask for forgiveness." _he said, ending his part. My face became serious.

_"It is. It was late to ask for forgiveness when you let her die." _I said as I paused. I smiled sadly and looked in his eyes. _"But I could forget it. Forget it and don't mention it. That's all I could do for you." _I paused again still staring. _"But if I do that you have to come back to the family." _I smiled and said the last line. _"See you at dinner tomorrow! Take care of yourself!" _When the sentance ended I sighd and Ren stared at me. I looked at everyone else in the room for the first time. They were looking at me with wide eyes. I blinked. "What? Is somethiing on my face?" I asked confused. The first one who answered was Yuji-chi.

"Reiji... When did you learn to act?" he asked surprised.

"I didn't. I did what looked right." I answered and turned to go to the training room. I had an hour to make everything ready. I turned back and said goodbye then I went to the training room.

**IN THE LIVING ROOM**

The first person who broke the silence was Ren.

"See, Mogami-san? I told you he'd be a good actor." he said and smiled. Kyoko just smiled. The next person who said something was Ai.

"No datas wrote about that." he stated. Everyone nodded in understanding. Some minutes passed and every person the living room let their brains process it. After some minutes Yukina walked into the room and stopped when she saw their state. She blinked. Once. Twice. Then she asked.

"Did you guys saw a ghost?" she looked like an idiot.

"Oh... Uh, no. We just saw Reiji act." answered Kyoko.

"Really? Is he good?" Yuki asked with interest.

"He's a natural actor." said Camus as he drank his tea. "He left a letter for you." he said and gave Reiji's letter to Yukina. Yuki looked at the letter and and opened it. The letter said:

_Dear Yuki-chan,_

_Maybe you are wondering why I wrote a letter for you. I wanted to tell you that I'm ready to tell my problem to you now. I want you to coe to the training room at 11 o'clock. No earlier but you can come a little later. I asked the guys to hold you back so you won't come here earlier than you should. I also have a surprise for you._

_See you later,_  
_Reji_

**Yukina's P.O.V.:  
**

I read it again and I saw everyone behind my back reading the letter. "HEY!" I shouted and they backed up. Ren, Snow white (A.K.A. Ranmaru) and Camus were the only ones who stayed there. I sighed and went to my room to dress up. I waited in my room until 11 o'clock wondering what is my surprise.

When I looked at my phone and it showed 11:00 I went down to training room. I went in and noone was there. The only thing in the room was a table with a pocket on it. I went there and lifted the packet when I saw my name on it. When I lifted it the curtains started to move to the sides. When they stopped moving I saw Reiji standing there in front of a microfon and I'd lie if I'd say he wasn't handsome.  
He looked up and smiled warmly and kindly. Then did something I didn't expect in my whole life. He started to sing to me. (A.N.: The song is I won't give up by Jason Mraz)

_When I look into your eyes_  
_ It's like watching the night sky_  
_ Or a beautiful sunrise_  
_ Well, there's so much they hold_  
_ And just like them old stars_  
_ I see that you've come so far_  
_ To be right where you are_  
_ How old is your soul?_

_ Well, I won't give up on us_  
_ Even if the skies get rough_  
_ I'm giving you all my love_  
_ I'm still looking up_

_ And when you're needing your space_  
_ To do some navigating_  
_ I'll be here patiently waiting_  
_ To see what you find_

_ 'Cause even the stars they burn_  
_ Some even fall to the earth_  
_ We've got a lot to learn_  
_ God knows we're worth it_  
_ No, I won't give up_

_ I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
_ I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_  
_ Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_  
_ The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_  
_ And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_  
_ For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_  
_ We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_  
_ I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

_ I won't give up on us_  
_ Even if the skies get rough_  
_ I'm giving you all my love_  
_ I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up._

_ Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_  
_ God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_  
_ We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_  
_ God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

_ I won't give up on us_  
_ Even if the skies get rough_  
_ I'm giving you all my love_  
_ I'm still looking up _

It was absolutely fantastic. _'He just... OH MY GOD! I must be dreaming. IT's too good to be real.'_ I could only stare with wide eyes. He looked sad and in panic when I didn't say anything. He walked to me.

"Yuki-chan? Are alright?" he asked worriedly.

"I can't... It can't be real. It's too good to be awake." I said and looked at him before I slapped myself to make sure I'm not sleeping. He looked happy and relieved as he laughed. He then looked at me an replied.

"It's real. ANd you didn't even see your present." he said and pointed to the pocket. I smiled and opened it.  
There was my favourive flower. Even if it was false I was very happy. There was comfit and a bracelet. It was smple but perfect. Just like Reiji. We both smiled and looked at each other. He moved closer to me.  
"Let me put o the bracelet." he said and grabbed the black macramé braclet and put it on. That was the moment I saw a matching one on his wrist. They are matching braclets. I always wantd one. He then grabbed the acacia and stood there.  
"Yukina Fuichiro, will you make me the happies man in the world and be my girlfriend?" he asked sweetly and worriedly. I stared at him. I smiled at him and amónswered.

"Of course I will, you cute idiot." i said laughing and hugged him. He hugged me back and twirlled me around laughing. He then set me down and kissed me slowly. Inever felt this happy in my whole life. I smiled when we parted away and remembered something. "But what about the rules?" I asked him. He thought for a moment and answered.

"Ran-Ran broke the rule too and I don't think Saotom will kick half of Quartet Night out." I smiled and nodded. It seemed logical. I them hugged Reiji and loooked up at him. "We should go back to teh living room. They will notice we're gone for a long time." I sad and he laughed.

"I don't think they are still in the living room." he said and went to open the room. When the door opened Kyoko, Yujiro and Yuka fell to the floor. Camus, Ranmaru and Ai stood there and tried to act like they arraived this moment. The only one who did it successfully was Ren. I stared at them and started to laugh. Soon almost everyone laughed with me, or chuchkled.  
We went back to the livingroom and did our jobs. I wrote a new song and watched as Quartet night practised. I laughed at their mistakes and showed them some movements. After some time Ren-san and Koko-chan came to the room and brought me to another to practise my said I'm fairly good but I need to concentrate and I'll be good.

They mentioned they are staying for a week and while they stay I could teach them singing. I agreed. Tsuruga san has a good voice but he has to train his voice more I adviced an easy way to do it and he said he will try to practise when he can. Kyoko-chan... Well, let's just say she's a good resound. She's more like an instrumental person. When I told her that she sadly said something like: **_'At least I beat him in acting.' _**I looked at Tsuruga-san for explanation. He just shook his head. I took it we shouldn't mention this _**'him'**_.

The rest of the day went alright. I was happy with my life. But I didn't know I will face a very big difficulty after this weed.

* * *

Hi there! I know it was a bit too... lovely-dovely, sloppy, ect. I just ended up writing it. I hope this chapter wasn't too romanticnovel-like for you. Every story needs a sloppy part. Well, at least I think. Anyway. Bye-bye, readers! Later!

**_Yukina Fuchiro_**


	6. 6th difficulty

A.N.: I decided to cange something in Yuki's look. She has shoulder lengh hair, not long. Enjoy!

* * *

I'm going out ith Reiji for a week now and as he said Saotome didn't kick us(Reiji, me, Yuka and Ranmaru) out of master course. Shining said it will attract more fan. He was right. Ren and Kyoko taught me how to act and they said I'm pretty good and I just have to ptactise to keep it up. They went back to their company two hours ago. The job description arrived just now. It said that I have to go to a company in Tokyo's city. I told Saotome about that. and he said he will get a helicopter ready. I went to Reiji' s room and said goodbye to him. He kissed me and I went to the livingroom smiling.

The helicopter was outside waiting for me. I took the helicopter and the pilot took me to the company. An assistant stood thee and waited for me. She showed me to the waiting room. She said Fuwa-san will come soon. I nodded and sat down. This _'soon'_ meant 25 minutes. After almost half an hour I heard a deep male voice.

"I can only hope the new girl won't be a waste of time." said a tall, blonde male.

"Are you talking about me?" I asked him. he looked at me. He checked ome out from head to toe and looked in my eyes. I kept my cool. It wasn't hard. He's not my type at all.

"You are that Snow-something?" (A.N.: Yuki means snow if you didn't know that.) he asked.

"Yukina Fuichiro. At your service." I said and held out my hand for him to shake it.

"Then yes, I'm talking about you, new girl." he said with a smirk as he shoke my hand. I nodded.

"I won't be a burden for you if you won't be one for me either." I answered as I looked at him a bit coldly. I don't think I'll like him very much. He looked at me surprised and stared at me for a moment.

"You are not my fun, considering your tone." he said surprised. I nodded.

"You got it right, Fuwa-san. And I don't know why I should be either." I answered him easily. He looked at me angrily.

"Do you know who you are taling to?" he asked bewildered.

"Yes, Fuwa Shou, singer, model and actor." I said with monoton voice.

"Yes. Do you know why I'm so good at modeling?" he asked proudly.

"Because most of the girls love your look?" I asked him after I checked him out. I wasn't so impressed. Sure, he looked good, but nearly not as good as my Reiji.

"What do youmean 'most of te girls'?" he asked bewildered.

"Do you know a Mogami Kyoko?" I asked. He made an annoyed face before he answered.

"Maybe, maybe not." he said.

"You're lying. You know her." I said confidently.

"What is it to you anyway?" he asked angrily.

"I know her too. I spent a week to learn how to act from her and you match her description. I quote: _'He's arrogant ass, who thinks about himself like a god. He's self-conscious, irritating, manipulating and completly idiot. I wish I had not met him.' _." I said. He looked at me wide eyed.

"Okay. That's enough! I won't work with you." he said and turned to the door.

"I wish I could say the same but the head of my company wouldn't let it go. Plus I don't want a whole week of Kyoko-can's to become a waste of time. Unlike you I don't think only about myself." I said and sat down where I sat earlier. He looked at me with anger.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked me.

"Do you want it to be a challenge?" I asked back.

"Bring it on." he said before he sat down in front of me. I looked at him. I got him.

"Okay. Prove me you care about anyone else excluding yourself in 31 days." I said.

"A month? Why would I do that?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't you do that? If I you caring about someone else in a month you will get a little bit of my respect." I said smiling.

"Ha! That's easy. Deal!" he said and held out his hand.

"Deal!" I said and shoke his hand. "Now that I got your attention should we start planning?" I asked him.

"We should. You play a maid in my family's household. " he said.

"And you play a rich lord who hates his brother and make his father proud of him." I replied.

"Yes. At least you know what we're going to do." he said "But who will play the brother? I didn't see a name in the description." he said looking at me ith interest.

"I didn't see it either. I was wondering too. Maybe they'll fight for the post?" I asked him.

"No. They'd write two names behind the character if there would be a fight for it. Don't you know that?" he asked.

"Well... I din't listen all the time. My brother was very disturbing." I answered. "Maybe they want to be a surprise?" Iasked Shou.

"Maybe." he said and put legs on the table. I shoved them down. "What?" he asked.

"Didn't your mother teach you manners?" I asked him.

"She tried to. But it obliously didn't work." he said and crossed his legs. I looked at him annoyed and looked away from him. It was akward but I didn't want to say anything. We sat there for a miute and sighed.

"Okay, that's awkward. Want to talk about something?" he asked.

"Hmm... How do you know Kyoko-chan so much?" I asked him.

"As in Mogami Kyoko?" I nodded. "We were childhood friends. She had a crush on me. She cought me talking abou her as a maid." he said with a shrug.

"Ah! Then I understand why she hates you so much. You should talk to her." I said.

"Why should I?" he asked angrily.

"Calm down! It's not like your mother confronted you about one of your fight." I said a bit angrily. I sighed and continoued. "A woman's wrath is never good. Women do anything to avange you. If they don't get depressed of course." I said. He looked like wanted to say something but the door opened and we looked at the newcomer. I satred at him.

"Who are you?/Hijirikawa Masato?" Asked me and Shou in the same time. Shou looked at me. " You know him?" he asked me and I nodded. I went to the same school as him. We are friends." I said. Masato looked at me and Shou. He smiled and bowed.

"Good day Yukina!" he said as he stood high again. I bowed to him too and replied.

"good day Masato! What are you doing here?" I asked him. He showed me his script. He played in the same film as me. But why didn't I see his name? Don't tell me he's... "You are the younger brother who the father loves?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I saw your name behind a maids name. How did you end up as an actress?" he asked and sat down. I sat down nxt to him and answered.

"It was the crazy idea of Saotome." I said with a smile.

"Another crazy idea?" he asked sweatdropping. I nodded with a sigh. "Don't worry. You'll be fine." he said and I looked up at him.

" How do you know it? You didn't see me act." I said.

"You're good at everything. Why wouldn't you be good at acting?" he asked with a small smile.

"Hmm... You are right." I said and he nodded and started to read the script. I started to do that too. Shou stared at us strangely. He shrugged and read the script too. That went on for some minutes and the dirctor came in. He told us we will start the filming in a week so we had to learn out lines in that week. We decided to skype each other to practise our scenes together. I had alot of scenes with Shou and a few scenes with Masato. We practised with Masato every day and with Shou every second day. I spent all my freetime with Reiji. We went on a date on Saturday and had a lot of fun. That made my energy come back. I started the filming freshly.

I had a very little part in the film but I was important in the end of the film. In the begining I was a character who did what the family members told her to do and was a simple maid. In the end I am the one finds the older son who hung himself up in his anger, bitterness and sadness. I am supposed have a crush on him. After a week of Skypeing it was easier. The fiming was good.

I din't have so much mistake and the director was happy for that. He even said he will call me to his films more often. I was happy because he looked like a nice guy. He could always make me smile when I saw him. With jokes, comments and these sort of things. He was flirtish but it was bearable. He was patient but if someone crossed the line he was very scary. He was a lot like my brother which made the work easier. He has a refreshing personality.

We started the filming 2 weeks ago and I almost played all my scenes. I only had 2 or 3 scenes left to play so I will be here for one more week I think. I looked at my calendar and wrote in the date of my next date with Reiji. We had enough time for each other so we don't break up and have a lot of fun. That made it more special. After the filming we will have more time to spend with each other. I can'T wait for it. I smiled as I thought about us. My thoughts were cut when I heard a voice.

"Excuse me, can you help me, miss?" asked a low male voice. I looked up and saw two men with long fair hair. On had silver hair and the other had blondish hair. I stared at them. They were familiar.

"You mean me?" I asked pointing at myself. He looked at me amused and anwered.

"Yes, can you help us?" asked the one with blondish hair.

"It depends. What do you need help with?" I asked.

"We are lookeing for Fuwa Shou. Do you know where he is?" askked the one with silver hair. I looked around and answered his question.

"He should be in the changing room. He will come out in 10-15 minutes." I said.

"Thanks! He's done for the day or is he still working?" asked the blondish.

"Working. Why? Are you his friend?" I asked them.

"More like acquaintance." answered the blondeish one.

"What about you? Are you his friend?" asked the silver.

"You could say that. He's still working to get my friendship." I answered.

"Why is that?" asked the blondish man.

"We started a bit... awkwardly. I challenged him and his pride wouldn't let him leave it like that." I said and smiled about how easy it was to make him do something.

"A bet? what bet?" the one with the silver hair asked.

"What is it? 20 questions?" I asked irritated but answered. "If he showes any sign he's not thinking only about himself I'd respect him a little." I leaned back in my chair. They looked at eacjh other amused and looked back at me.

"How is he comeing along?" the silverhaired one asked. I shrugged.

"I won't know for another 10 days so I don't know." I replied. "Who are you anyway?" I asked.

"I'm Miroku." said the blondinsh one and I turned to the silverhaired man. He stared at me. I stared at him. IT was starting to be awkward. He started to smirk and and I copied/copyed(?) him. HE looked surprised and I made te same face as him. He smirked amused and I did the same thing again. We did that for another half of a minute and in the and he looked down and sighed.

"Reino." he said shortly. I smiled at him.

"Yukina Fuichiro. Nice to meet you Reino, Miroku." I said and sighed. "Well, if you have any more questions for me I'd like to hear them later. shou is out of the changing room." I said pointing to Shou who stepped into the room. They looked at him. Shou looed around and saw Reino and Miroku. His eyes widened. His expression went to an angry one and he quickly walked here. he stopped in front of us.

"What are you two doing here?" he then looked at me. "What were you three talking about?" he asked coldly. My eyes became cold too.

"They were looking for you. Why did you just became cold towards me? Is it a sin that I talked to them?" I asked him angrily. He sighed.

"It's not you who pisses me off. It's them. Or more like the silver haired bastard." he said pointing to Reino. I lookat at Reino then back at Shou.

"Will you tell me later or I'll have to guess?" I asked him. He thought about his answer.

"I'll tell you later." I nodded and he turned to Reino and Miroku. Reino grinned and answered.

"We can't come and see our acquaintance?" he asked.

" You want to piss me off? I thought you got enough when you were messing with Kyoko and me." he answered. So really doesn't like him. Well, he'll tell me later. I turned to go away when I remembered the time. I wanted to disapear unnoticed but it didn't work.

"Good idea, Snow. Let's go." said Shou grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from Reino and Miroku.

"Hah? Shou! Fuwa! HEY! Stop! For God's sake! What happened?" I said protesting. I stopped and pulled my hand out of his grasp. "Shou, calm down! You can tell me what happened tomorrow, but I have to go home, okay?" I said as I gently took hold of his hand. He calmed down a little and nodded.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Snow. Just avoide them. They want to make my life a living hell and they use everything they can. Or if not from both of them, avoide Reino, okay?" he asked. I tipped my head with a strange expression on my face. "Look, I... You are first one who treated me like a real person and not a god. You are my... sort of like a friend. I... care about you. A little." he said with a little blush. I looked for a sign of lie but he was honest. I smiled.

"Okay, I'll try. I feel the same about you, y'know." I said and gave him a one-arm hug. He just patted my back. I smiled at him and went to get my things. After I got my things I walked out of the building I called Reiji. He picked me up and we went back to the company. The rest of the day was peaceful. We went to bed. I slept in his room so I could spend more time with him. It became a ritual. I slowly slipped into the darkness as I heard Reiji say _'I love you'_ to me. I murmured something like that too but came out like _'I 'ove Y'u to'_. His chuckle was the last thing I heard.

Reino's P.O.V:

Hmm... Interesting. Yukina Fuichiro. What are you to Fuwa Shou? You woke up my curiosty. Today was **_not_** our last meeting.

* * *

Okay, that's a little longer than I originally thought it will be. I hope you enjoyed it. And I don't really think it's a crossover. The only characters form _Skip Beat!_ are Ren, Kyoko, Reino, Miroku and Sho. Bye!

Yukina F.


	7. 7th difficulty

A.N.:Starish is on their way into the story. I'm planning on to put them into it after the filming or so. Also, there will be no drama. The only pairing in the story will be Reiji x Yuki and Ranmaru x Yukari. Enjoy!

* * *

I didn't have a good feeling about today. The day started pretty well. Reiji started to run with me in the mornings but in the begining he was a bit slow. Anyway he got used to it. He ran next to me now. It was refreshing. When we finished bathing we got dressed. I didn't put my contact lenses. We went down to eat breakfast. Snow white and Yuka sat there already laughing. Yuji was deep in thoughts. Camus drank tea as usual. Ai was the same too. I ate breakfast, kissed Reiji goodbye for the day. I went to the helicopter and it took me to the filming.

The filming started and the director wasn't here still. He is usually here on time. What happened? Well, we can't arraive on time everytime, can we? I shrugged and went to change. I went out to the filming scene. The others were there already. I greeted them and we started the filming. We had to do it again and again because a girl didn't get it right. We decided to do that scene when the director is back. Okay, so I had to go to the other scene I played in.

We were done with it in an hour and I went to have a break. I still didn't meet Shou today. He tld me he will tell me what happened in the past so where is he? I looked around and din't find him. I sighed and went back to the filming and played pretty good. The direcor ot here and he said I should show Akemi (the girl who missed the scene every time) what she should do. I agreed and showed her what to do. When she got it right I asked her to prctise that and after she did it without flaw we went back and play the scene again. She got it right so we finished that scene too. I only had one left so I decided to do it later the afternoon. I went back to my chair and drank water. I got lunch and after I ate it I sat down and wanted to relaxed. I just sat down when I heard a voice.

"You look good in maid outfit." I looked up and saw Reino.

"Hello Reino. Thanks! But I can't say the same to you." I said smirking.

"I can agree with that." he said smirking too. I chuckled and leaned back in the chair.

"What are you doing here? If you look for Shou I can't help." I said.

"I'm looking for you now." he said and I looked up at him surprised.

"For me? Why?" I asked.

"You interest me." he said shortly.

"Oh... Is that a good thing?" I asked.

"No, it's not." said Shou in front of us. I looked at him a bit scared.

"Shou!? When did you come here?" I asked him.

"Just now. I want to talk to you, Snow. Mind coming with me?" he asked as he held his elbow to me. I smiled and took it.

"With pleasure. Bye Reino!" I said to Reino who just smirked for some reason. I went to the changing rooms with Shou. He looked around and turned to me. He sighed.

"Okay! I'll only tell you this once so listen carefully." He took a deep breath and exhaled. "There was a holiday for me and Kyoko was there too. I decded to look for her. I did so and found that beagle bastard holding Kyoko like a vampire. She was frozen with fear. I attacked him and Kyoko ran away. I threatened him is he came near Kyoko again I'll kill him and went away." he then looked at me. "And that wasn't the only time. He scared Kyoko in a bath too in that holiday. I son't like him for treating Kyoko like his doll." his face became angry. "And top of that he stole my style. He copied me." He sais with anger. He looked at me. I looked at him looking for a sign of lie. I didn'T find any so I believed him.

" Thanks for telling me that, Shou. I understand now. I'll try to avoide him." I nodded and hugged him like yestarday. He patted me again. "I'll go and finish my work here. Do you want to go out and talk about anything else?" I asked him. He thought.

"Nothing that can't be heard by anyone else. Skypeing is good enough. Which scene will you play?" he asked.

"Hmm... When I find you hung up in your room. should we go?" I asked him smiling.

"Of course, milady." he said mockingly. He held out his elbow again and I took it. We went back and heard the dirctor saying something.

"Where are these two? Agh! DID ANYONE SAW SHOU AND YUKINA?" he shouted. We looked at each other smiling. We walked in front of him and greeted him.

"Hello, director. Is there any reason you are so loud?" Shou asked.

"Haa... No. Just two uninvited guest came and asked for you." he said troubled.

"Who are these two guests?" I asked. I didn't like the answer.

" ! I came here to see how you are working." I stared at him and weatdropped. Shou elbowed me ro get my attention.

"Is he your pesident?" he whispered to me.

"Sadly." I whispered back. "Who's the other one?" I asked loudly.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Fuichiro!" said takarada Lory. I paled and turned to stone. I forced a smile and looked at him.

"Takarada-san! What do I owe the pleasure?" I asked him nervously. Sho loked at me surprised.

"I came here to see how your acting is coming along." he answered smiling. Yep, I'm screwed. Kyoko-chan told me he's very... strict about acting. I have to be convincing this time. I had him watching me for an acting prctise. I was very clusmy that day. His staring is VERY unnerving. I gulped and nodded. I dragged Shou away and ddn't stop until we were alone. I stopped and looked at him.

"Shou. I'm dead." I said shocked. His eyes widened. "You don't know how scary his staring is." he looked at me and grabbed my shoulders.

"You can do it. You are good. Imagine that his not there. Imagine that the director is watching. And if tht's not working think about your boyfriend or something calming. Deep breaths, okay?" he said and I did so. It calmed me down and I looked up at him. I sighed.

"Thanks, Shou! I needed this." I said with a tiny smile. He shrugged.

"It's happening to every actor or actress." he said. "Should we go?" he asked with an embolden smile. I smiled and nodded. We went back and saw Shining and Takarada-san talking. I closed my eyes and imgined Shining talking to the director. I sighed and looked up bravely. I went up to the scene and exhaled a deep breath. I looked up and saw everyone was ready. Shou stood on the green pole so won't really be hung up. I went out of the door and waited for my cue.

"START!" said the directior. I put on a smile like I went home to Reiji. I openned the door and looked up like I didn't know Shou's hanged up. I narrowed my eyes and said my line.

_"My... My...lord!?"_ I imagined Reiji in Shou's place and tears appeared in my eyes. I fell to my knees and and covered my face. Tears found their way through my fingers and muffled my shouts and sobs. _"NOOOOOOO!"_ The actor who played the father came in.

_"Maid! What happened?"_ he asked and looked around. When he saw Shou his eyes widened too and sluttered a little. _"So-Son!?"_ he then went to the door and shouted. _"Butlers! Someone come here!"_ The butlers came and he ordered them to set Shou down on the floor.

_"Please, please tell me he's alive!"_ I asked with tears in my eyes.

_"I... We're sorry! He's dead."_ said a butler not looking at me.

_"No... It can't be... Nononono!"_ I said sheaking my head and broke down again. _"Why?"_ I whimpered and cried again.

"OK! CUT!" said the director and I wiped away my (fake) tears. I looked up and sighed. It's over. I looked over at my president. He nodded. I looked at Lory and saw him leaning back and clapping a little. I samiled. I looked at Shou and smiled at him happily. He smiled back and made a thumb-up. I did that too.

I said goodbye to the people and went back to the changing room. I opened the door and saw something stood there watcjing the TV I'm using to watch the scenes. He saw it too? I stood there for a minute. I decided to break the silence.

"Reino. What are you doing here?" I asked him without emotions.

"Why are so cold towards me now?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you used Kyoko-chan to make Shou angry and hurt her." I said angrily.

"_'Kyoko-chan'_? You mean the flat girl?" he asked amused.

"Oh, yeah! I'm glad you at least remember her." I said coldly. I walked to my clothes and grabbed them. I went behind the dressing wall.

"Why wouldn't I? She was interesting." he said while I was taking off my shoes and got on my amaranthine tube-trousers and put on my black high-heeled shoelaced leather shoes.

"Just was? One week ago you still scared the shit out of her." I said and and pulled down the zipper of the dress. I took the outfit off and put on my black _Anthony Thomas Melillo Sweetheart _T-Shir. I walked out from behind the wall and went to get my amaranthine split leather jacket. I combed my hair and put it in a loose high bun. He didn't say anything just stared at me.

"I like your eyes." he said while I did my hair. I looked at him. I turned back to the mirror and put on a little make-up.

"Thanks!" I said and put my make-up away in the bag and grabbed it. I walked to the door but he stood in the way. "Pleaselet me out." I said emotionlessly.

"Why should I do that?" he asked. I sighed.

" I have an operprotective boyfriend so if I don't get home in the usual time he'll panic and call search-party for me." said.

"Oh? And who's that boyfriend?" he asked.

"I don't want to tell you." I replied. He looked at me and stood aside.

"That wasn't ou last conversation." he said as I crossed him.

"Hurray!" I said sarcastically. I went to the helicopter and it took me home.

At home I had a very bad mood and everyone noticed that. Reiji tried to cheer me up. Snow white just avoided me because he knew I don't tolerate his comments in this mood. Yuka and Yuji did the same as Reiji. Ai didn't show any emotion. Camus didn't ask anything from me since he called me servant every time he did that and he didn't want to make me angry.

I didn't really leave my room and Skyped with Shou telling him about Reino's visit. We had to cut is short because he still had work to do. I decided to Skype Kyoko too. I told her that I share her view on Reino. I old her about the bet with Shou. She was surprised. She said her president told her about my performance. she said he was proud at her and Ren. I smiled. I really enjoyed talking with her. After some time Reiji came to my room.

"Hey, Yu-chan! You have to come to the living room." he said and smiled.

"Why?" I asked surprised. I may be angry but I love Reiji too much to use him as my relaxant. He just smiled.

"It's a surprise." he put his pointing finger to his mouth. "I'm sure it will cheer you up." he said and wen away. I took off the jacket and went down to the living room. I saw Quartet Night minus Camus going to hide. I made a strange face.

"Hey, Yu-chan! Go hide somewhere. And don't come out until the cue. You'll know when to. We wouldn't want to ruin the surprise right?" Reiji said and I looked around. I found a hiding place. I went behind a curtain at the window and hoped nobody will notice me.

After some time and confusion Starish came to the living room. I stared as they went to different places. I heard them talking about how glad they are to be in master course until Ren mentioned they will live with Nanami. Masato made a face what caused ren to make a weak attempt to calm him down. Then Ren noticed Otoya's face and made a comment on it. Tokiya od course started to tell Otoya that idols mustn't love. Hah! You're wrong. I almost snorted. Well, I did, but nobody noticed it. Or I thought that. Ren stood up and came to the window. Oh crap! He looked out of the windo and acted like wanted to see something and pulled the curtain I hid behind away. I put my poiting finger to my mouth and winked at me. I sighed. He stood there for some time then went to the Sho and Natsuki came to the living room too. He mentioned Harukaliving in the same house too. Tokiya muttered something like 'Another person being overjoyed.' Then Nanami came down and gave everyone a song. They commented that and Saotome started to laugh. I sweatdropped. How can he be so acrobatic? I saw everyone staring at him. Then he called Quartet Night. Music was heard in the room and the background behind Saotome torned to purple.

_Give in to temptation_  
_ My promise to you_  
_ I'll rock you hard_  
_ With my deep emotion_

_koe wo kikasete…_  
_ kami wo nabikase…_  
_ Ah…Lesson of the night_  
_ Slowly, slowly_  
_ yasashii hidarite_  
_ karamaru migite_  
_ ai no yukiba wo_  
_ sagashite_

_tokei wa hora minai furishite_  
_ tsuitekoi yo ari no mama_  
_ mune ni mimi wo atete mina yo_  
_ omae to no kyori ni kodou ga_  
_ Feeling x3 Ah…_

_kuruwasetai POISON KISS_  
_ Rocking hard x2_  
_ torokete POISON KISS_  
_ More and more…and_  
_ towa ni POISON KISS_  
_ Ah…kokoro no mama_  
_ ataeyou POISON KISS_

_Love wo kanjiro_  
_ Love ni moero_  
_ Love wo shinjiro_  
_ Love is all! QUARTET NIGHT_

"They became real people!?" shouted Otoya. I snickered from next to Ren.

"They were real from the begining." I said and everyone turned to me wth wide eyes. "Hi!" I said and smiled at them.

"Yu-yu-yuki-chan!? When did you get here?" asked Otoya. I opened my mouth to answer but Ren replied faster than me.

"She was here all the time. She hid behind a curtain." he said chuckling. Everyone turned to him.

"And you knew about it?" Sho asked him. This time I answered for Ren.

"No, he caught me when I snored." I said sadly. "But you should listen to Saotome." I said and nodded towards Shining.

I didn't really listen from now on but I progressed that Starish had senpais now. I followed them and listened to their conversation. Ranmaru told them he won't help the and they won't survive in the show business if they use others like a shoulder to lean on. Masato confidently said they didn't come here half-heartedly. I'm impressed. He has passion now. Good. Then I heard Ren sy something irritating and interesting.

"I could write a better song then yours." he said with a smirk.

"Ren, you are hurting me." I said holding my hear mockingly.

"You, Lady?" he asked looking at me with a little shock.

"Yeah, she wrote that song in three days. And she knew us for two days or so. So it's pretty good,right?" Reiji asked looking at Starish. They looked at me.

"What? You wrote that song? I thought you only write for yourself." said Masato.

"Yep. Do you have a problem with it?" I asked them angrily.

"Hmm? No! It's just surprising." said Otoya.

"Oh... Okay!" said and nodded.

"Ne-ne, Yu-chan! What do you think about teaching Haru-chan?" Reiji asked.

"About what?" I asked bewildered.

"You didn't listen? Haru-chan will learn from you about songwriting." he said amused.

"Oh! I see. When was that decided?" I asked Ai.

"Ryuga told you 3 minutes ago." he said. I blinked. Once. Twice.

"Oh... Well then! I'll do my best to teach you, Haruka!" I said and Haruka bowed to me.

"Thank you Yukina-chan!" she said and I nodded.

"Well, you should probably put your things away if you didn't do that already. Haruka, I take it you'll be in my room, right?" I asked her. She nodded. "Then follow me." I said and she did what did it. I took her to my room and she started to put her things away in the wardrobe and cupboards. I helped her out. I said I'll go and to Quartet Night's practise and went to the training room. I watched as they danced and they let me practise too. I found my microfon and decided to sing Kagerou Variation by hantan (A.N.: Sorry, I didn't find good lyrics for the song). I chose this song because of the betrayed people in the world and because I felt this way when I overheard my father talking about me like a doll what brings money for the family.  
I was so focused on the song that I dodn'T notice Starish in the door. I sighed and looed at them. I saw their eyes widen.

"Did that really happened to you, Yuki-chan?" asked Natsuki.

"Did what happened to me?" I asked him.

"Did your father really use you as a storefront?" asked Ren. I narrowed my eyes.

"How do you know that?" I asked him in sh

* * *

ock.

"We saw it while you were singing. It was like a film." said Reiji sadly.

"Oh... Yes, he did." I said turning to Ren. I saw understanding in his eyes. So he knows the feeling. Out of nowhere Reiji was hugging me.

"Uh, Rei-chan?" I asked him unsurely.

"I'm sorry!" he said and I hugged him back.

"Thank you!" I said and burried my head into the crook of his neck and shoulders. Then he lifted me up and started to walk.

"I'll take her back to her room. See ya' later!" he said and went out of the room. He took me back to my room and turned to go away but I pulled him back. I murmured for him to stay here nd he did. He wrapped an arm around my waist. I put an arm around his neck and we stayed like this for some hours. I didn't notice the time and neither did Reiji. We just slept away.

Haruka, Starish and Quartet Night P.O.V.:

The others wondered where Reiji disappeared to so they went to search for him. Yukari and Yujro came back and told them he should be in Yukina's room. Starish and Qurtet night plus Haruka went to Yukina's room. Quartet Night to see if Reiji made anything dirty to Yuki. They didn't want to admit it but they thought about Yuki as a little sister. Starish was simply curious. When they saw Reiji and Yuki hugging they decided to progress it in their heads and left them alone. Haruka was wonering what was going on.

* * *

A.N.: Hope you enjoyed it! Bye!


	8. last difficulty

**Epilogue**

„I see. So that's your story." said the riporter. I smiled and answered.

„Yep. I wouldn't have it any other way." I said and contnoued to smile to myself.

„I see. Well, ladies and gentlemen, that was Kobayashi's Talk Show for today. Good night!" he said and I stood up hugged him and walked backsatge as I waved at the audience. At the backstage I saw Fuwa Shou, who became a friend to me. I changed and went to my car. I drived home and was greeted by Reiji. We didn't do anything else for the rest of the day.

The next day I met Reino and Vhie Ghoul(?) and discussed how to write their new song. True, I came to the agency as an idol, but I mostly wrote songs to other performers. I still find Reino creepy but he won't do anything because Reiji threatened him preety convincingly. I didn't let it bother my job. I wrote the song after some days and sent it the band. They said it's useable so I didn't have to rewrite it. I was glad to hear that. I started to work as a model too and a little acting wasnt a problem for me. I didn't mind I had so much type of job because I loved changing things. I had some jobs with Ren and Kyoko who are gonig out now. The only thing what didn't change was my relationship with Reiji.

We still love each other as we used to. He was now my fiancé and I couldn't be happier. My life was really good. I don't say we didn't argue with Reiji at all but we din't have any big problem. Ranmaru and Yuka are already merried and will be there as our best man and bride's maid. They were happy when we asked them. Well, Yuka was. Snow white just shrugged.

Yujiro found himself a girlfriend and he's happy with her. HIs girlfriend, MIkoto wasn't a coward. All she did when Yuka and I threatened her was to smile and say something like _'I wish I had sisters like you two.'_ and we accepted her int he family. Our father was happy and proud and said at least the Fuichiro family will have at least one heir.

Yes, my life couldn't be better.

Or that was what I thought before I realised I'm pregnant with Reiji's child. When I told him he hugged me and spinned me around like I was a ragdoll. He was very happy. And here I am now with a little babyboy in my arms lying in a hospital bed waiting for Reiji. I couldn't wait for him to grow up. I can't wait to see our little Kei grow up to be successful man.

**The End**

**A.N.: **A short epilogue for the story. Sorry for the shortness.

_Yukna Fuichiro_


End file.
